


Mortals Words

by CuriousArcher34



Series: Elsamaren One shot [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna As Notos, Elsa as Boreas, F/F, Honeymaren as surprise, I Tried, Mythologie Greek UA, Still not satified, They are just pure, but post it annyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousArcher34/pseuds/CuriousArcher34
Summary: Elsa hide something.Apollon know what it is.Aphrodite Know what it is.Anna doesn't.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren One shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Mortals Words

**Author's Note:**

> Second One shot on this ships, I still feel like it's shit but whatever.  
> I want content so I make content, but it's bad content, my heart is slipped on two side, write fit or not writing fiction.

Mortals words

Boreas was in trouble. Now, it may be oblivious that trouble for what she is isn’t usual. As the Goddess of the North wind, she keeps herself away from Olympia’s trouble and drama.

So, she is not usually in trouble. But This time she was… and it was some big problem.

« Tell me Elsa ! I know you have someone in your mind ! Trust me with your secret, please be honest with me ! I am your Sister by Zeus ! »

Now you could imagine that Boreas ( or Elsa as her sister, Notos, like to call her ) did something really bad or hide a big secret for her sister to almost beg her to told her what she hide.

« I told you Anna . I have no one in my mind, Aphrodite was just joking with you as usual, she know how sensible you are with love since you meet this mortal, now forget about this story ! »

« Kristoff isn’t just a Mortal ! »

Finally an opening for changing of topic. Elsa couldn’t believe her, how could Aphrodite find out that she was finally with someone…

Usually, the 12 primmer god weren’t paying attention to the life of Wind. They need to be more careful next time they meet.

After some divagation of Anna about her mortal ( « Kristoff is so sweet Elsa ! And he show me how to climb a mountain for taking me to a picnic on top of it! Of course I could have just flow there with him but his effort were so cute !! ») . Elsa was finally free.

It was time to go see her someone. Anna was right, like Aphrodite. She had indeed find love.

The problem is that it’s with another god.

« Salutation Apollon, May I ask what you are doing in my castle ? » 

She didn’t even need to turn around, she MADE this castle with her ice and the cold wind of winter. She knew if someone was inside.

« I have a message for you Boreas, and let me tell you that you are lucky that I love both of you. Being a god of What am I isn’t the best way to deliver message. Next time ask Hermes. »

This proposition wasn’t an option. By the smirk on the face of Apollon he knew it himself. Hermes can’t keep a secret, if they tell him, he would scream it to who want to hear until the ears of Zeus. Not a good idea at all.

« We know that you love it in fact » Elsa friendly push him with her shoulder. « For once you know things before Hermes and Poseidon we are basically giving you your dream. In fact you should grace us for being our postman »

« Aye Aye, just take the letter and let me leave, you are supposed to be as cold as ice, seeing you all nice is too weird for me, and never forget. You are the lucky one. After all MY sister love you. »

Elsa could feel her face burning, even some ice around her start melting. Even if it was other people she couldn’t believe someone like Her love someone like a cold wind. Before she could even punish Apollon for his tasing he left with a flash of light.

These siblings would be the end of her.

She decide to open the letter, ripping the envelop with her anticipation.

Only short information were in.  
No need of more, to Elsa everything was as clear as a description of ten pages.

Lofos Lycabittus, 11 PM, just bring yourself.

Looking at the sky she could read the time.

10:40 Time to go, she could have not wait a minute more anyway.

She close her eyes think at the place and the wind of winter take Elsa at her destination, where the love of her life was probably already waiting.

Indeed she was, when Elsa open her eyes and see the silhouette, all the feeling that this person create on her take possession of her body.

Elsa could feel comfort, love, protection, admiration. 

« Miss me snowflakes ? »

Artemis was in front of her, And Boreas couldn’t be more in love than right now.

And thanks to the mortal world, Honeymaren and Elsa, their chosen name, could live the love without having to worried about God like Dad, Rules in the Olympia, that as just them.

During a blink of an eyes, a momentum for them as short as a breath, they could enjoy their times together while walking in a Mortals World whispering Mortal Words.

Because love is what it is, a flaws for immortals, and a benediction for mortals.

With a kiss Elsa and Honeymaren decide that tonight, and for the following other, they will be mortals.


End file.
